


Can You Hear Me

by SweeterThanYourDarkestSin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeterThanYourDarkestSin/pseuds/SweeterThanYourDarkestSin
Summary: Hello, Can you hear me, Do I exist here, Or am I just a phantom of a memory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Can You Hear Me

Hello

Can you hear me

Do I exist here

Or am I just a phantom of a memory

A fractured forgotten moment of time

Do I linger in your thoughts

After you have turned away

Or do I fade immediately 

Like a photograph left in the sun

Does anything of me remain

To trigger your mind

After my footsteps have fallen silent

Are there any haunting chords 

Of long lost lullabies 

Or memorable words of mine 

That turn in your mind

After I succumbed to the darkness 

Do you know me

Or is it just that I am remembering wrong

And all of this is a dream 

Of hands reaching but never touching

And whispers that echo into silence 

Perhaps I never existed 

And all this is a fantasy 

A cruel twist of fate

Of shattered hopes

And lost love

And the ache of trying to live

Of trying to become

And not come undone

Let me unravel into the universe 

And scatter my soul among the stars 

So maybe if one day you look up

And make a wish 

I can at least be something 

Of a light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
